trick or treat
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: truco o trato repiten los niños divertidos, llendo y viniendo de aqui para alla pero tras esa costumbre se esconde algo mas misterioso, solo es una noche donde lo descubriras...te atrevez?
1. Chapter 1

**Trato o truco **

By necrara- darkmoon

Hola aquí les dejo este fic, espero que les guste, las imágenes pronto las subiré al devariart para que puedan ubicarse con la ropa. Aclaro la serie no me pertenece, y solo utilizare algunos personajes…si tiene alguna sugerencia será bienvenida.

En las noches de halloween se repite, de casa en casa "trato o truco", niños de variadas edades jugando a ser seres de la noche, brujas, momias, vampiros, lobos, asesinos, seres de película.

Un viejo cuento de niños pidiendo dulces, si no hay trato por caramelo hay truco, pero hasta que punto esto es solo una mentira tan solo una costumbre. No todos los mitos son folclore nomas y este es el momento de comprobarlo que hay detrás de mascaras y bromas, al más perturbador…

Hace tiempo las calabazas eran usadas para espantar a los espíritus traviesos que hacían travesuras en la noche donde el reino de lo oculto tenia la puerta abierta, siempre convenía trato sin importar el precio, ahora convertida para evitar que las casas reciban papel higiénico o huevos. Claro que no siempre ese tipo de trato del que se pacta.

Hace bastante tiempo, hablando de calabaza, el rey Jack calabaza, una figura alta, delgada con un traje viejo violeta rayado con una capa negra larga y elegantemente tenebrosa, mientras su cabeza una calabaza con sus ojos y boca color verde fantasmal. Caminaba por unos bosques regocijándose de la energía de las bromas que hacían en su honra y las travesuras además de maldecir a la casa donde no hacían trato, aunque que no era lo mismo que recolectar almas a lo antiguo. Estos niños ya no eran los de antes casi nada los asustaba, salvos asesinos con mascaras o mutantes, tenía que idear algo viejo pero nuevo para seguir alimentándose.

Cuando entre unos árboles siente una brisa por su capa, sintiendo un eco entre los arboles caminando llegando a ver un viejo baúl tirado entre unas raíces de un sauce llorón..Notándose abandonado hace tiempo…con el cerrojo roto.

Acercándose viendo juguetes viejo, llenos de polvo, lodo y maleza muerta, distinguiendo una casa de juguete de madera descolorida viendo los ecos mas fuerte viendo unos muñecos de trapo, de una bruja y un demonio con galera…

"pero que tristes juguetes veo...así de olvidados han estado...ustedes están cargados de deseo ajenos que se han vuelto suyo...mis queridos quieren jugar...yo les daré cuerpos para que puedan jugar con los que ya no juegan...-dice metiendo la mano entre la manta alzando los muñecos viendo sus sonrisas olvidadas y algo descocidas, asolados con sentimientos y ansias de jugar dejadas por sus antiguos amos…-dígame, pequeña brujita y aburrido diablo...les gustaría...volver a jugar

-"nosotros...queremos...nosotros..."-dice un eco del baúl mientras esta sombra lo abre...-"queremos..vivir"-dicen entre ropas viejas...con un singular brillo en sus ojos de botones

la sombra sonríe comenzando a soplar viento helando la noche...tomando la casa de madera miniatura que había haciéndola grande...y algo tétrica...entrando llevando los muñecos en mano...tirándolos al piso...mientras hace un x conjuro...cuando estos se comienzan a quemar...apareciendo de entre las llamas crecientes...unas siluetas de las llamas apagándose se distinguen a un joven y una chica...con el pelo negro cubriéndola luciendo un peculiar vestido bordo...y un pelirrojo sentado con un traje similar a un traje antiguo con ciertos toques y unos cuernitos escondidos entre su pelo.

-Porque...nos diste vida-dice la bruja mirando a la sombra parada en medio de la sala la casa bar, ambientada al viejo estilo pero siendo tétrica y acogedora.

-porque mis queridos juguetes les propongo un trato, un juego que de seguro querrán jugar…-dice sonriendo la calabaza.

-y asumo que tiene que ver con tu recolección de almas, ¿no?-dice el diablo sonriendo mientras se acomoda su galera.

-en efecto, por cuernudo la astucia no se te perdió por el tiempo-dice Jack sonriente- es simple consiste en jugar a su modo, ahora ustedes serán quienes juegan con ellos por lo que no han jugado, que mas útil que un juguete para mantener la inocencia y la risa de los niños…en cuando su alma crecida…esa será mi alimento-dice sonriendo perverso.

-así que veamos, tu quieres lo corrompido y nosotros nos quedaremos con su esencia infantil con su niño interior, pero cual es el detalle-dice la bruja seria

-simple mi querida hechicera, sean mis sirvientes por esta noche y tendrán libertad de hacer a su modo solo exijo el alma corrompida…y claro que ayudaran a sus congéneres-dice sonriendo cuando ellos captan la idea…

-si es eso que pienso , me parece justo-dice el diablo sonriendo perverso- tu qué dices-dice mirando a la bruja

-mm..Trato o truco, me gusta, ya quiero jugar-dice sonriendo…- por cierto soy ónixea la bruja –dice sonriendo mientras el diablo toma su mano besándola en un gesto galante

-Dante, el diablo o mejor dicho el maestros de los trucos-dice sonriendo..

-bien amo calabaza..esto es un trato-dice ónix sonriendo

-hecho-dice Dante completando mientras este sonríe….

Al siguiente año en la misma casa…una calabaza de gran tamaño adornada chimenea del lugar…donde escupe un sobre…Dante lo toma sonriendo viendo el nombre del cliente a quien deberían jugar…

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y dudas, si adivinan quien será la primera víctima…le permito elegir el siguiente personaje y su castigo.…(salvo gwen o Duncan)


	2. Chapter 2

Truco o trato

By necrara-darkmoon

Hola aquí les dejo la siguiente parte de este fic, espero que les guste. Aclaro la serie no me pertenece, y solo utilizare algunos personajes…si tiene alguna sugerencia será bienvenida.

**Cap 1 : el marionetista**

era la famosa noche de halloween , niños corriendo con dulces y los mas grandes en fiestas o bromas...Alejandro burromuerto, caminaba por las calles tras pelear se con su enemiga novia...disfrazado de pirata...

-Esa Heather...Quien se cree que és para darme ordenes a mi? Mi idea sobre los disfraces era mucho mejor, pero noo...La señorita viene a hacerse la jefa y se disfraza de bailarina...Pfff- Hace un gesto con la mano

mirando el cielo soplar tétrico...con algunas calabazas mirándolo desde las casas...cuando entre quejas...gira notando que llego a un parque con arboles...casi un bosque...

-Rayos...hasta adonde habré ido?- cuestiona rascando su barbilla- Supongo que me equivoque de camino por andar enojado con Heather- camina un poco

**"Se esconde, se esconde**

**En la profunda niebla**

**Una voz que hace enloquecer**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Y en las entrañas de este**

**Interminable bosque adéntrate" **

caminando entre los arboles cuando entre medio de los arboles ve una casona vieja rustica pero con luces y decorados de halloween

cuando escucha una risa...entre los arboles...

-estas perdido?-dice una voz tras un árbol apareciendo una chica disfrazada de bruja...sonriendo divertida

-...En absoluto, solo andaba curioseando- dice orgulloso como era

-Y tu? que se supone que haces aquí...Señorita...?-

-jee solo estoy dando una vuelta al perro, con mi primo tenemos un bar cerca...no quieres pasar por algo tibio?-dice sonriendo alegre mientras ale la mira de arriba abajo viendo el vestido negro y bordo corto peculiar traje pero atractivo con el detalle de sus botas altas destacando sus piernas

-...Claro, ¿por que no? Después de todo estoy solo ¬¬****- recuerda con rencor a su novia

-jee descuida cambiaremos esa cara de amargura-dice sonriendo la bruja mientras se acerca...tomando su mano jalando de ella llevándolo...- soy ónix, apodo nombre feo...y tu?-dice sonriendo

mirándolo con sus ojos rojos teniendo cierta chispa que...no puede evitar seguir además de pensar que puede manipularla fácil por lo "dócil e inocente" que se ve

-Alejandro- Dice con orgullo sonriendo cual galán

-lindo nombre...-dice sonriendo...ónix amable viendo la casa bar mas de cerca...

-veo que conseguiste cliente-dice un pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta con galera..y un abrigo bordo...de unos profundos ojos verdes

-soy Dante, un gusto...se bienvenido-dice mirándolo tranquilo haciendo un especie de ademan

-pasa...te divertirás-dice ónix sonriendo parándose cerca de Dante en frente abriendo la puerta uno de cada lado..

**"De prisa, de prisa**

**Si no te apuras te arrepentirás**

**De perder la ocasión**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Acércate sin miedo**

**Que se acerca ya la diversión"**

-...Claro, lo que digas- dice Alejandro sintiendo que le cortaron la fiesta antes de momento

entrando a lugar rustico con mesas...y varios sillones...algo vacio...con una chimenea iluminando

-pasa toma asiento...te serviré la especialidad de la casa-dice sonriendo la bruja lleno al mostrador...mientras Dante camina tranquilo sentándose atrás de la barra leyendo un libro...dejando el abrigo teniendo un traje chaleco bordo medio largo camisa blanca

ale mira le lugar era desolado pero acogedor en cierta manera, leyendo el cartel del bar "el caldero y la calabaza"

-aquí tienes pirata...dime por que esa cara amarga-dice ónix dejándole un café con miel y canela..de un cautivador aroma con unas masas

sentándose confianzuda

-Una migraña recurrente- dice curioso de lo que le habían servido probándolo confirmando que no solo era comestible, sino que también era delicioso

-y esa migraña tiene nombre?-dice ónix tranquila...jugando con un mechón de pelo

-veo que te gusto-dice sonriendo viéndolo tomar gustoso

-Claro, esta delicioso...Lastima que tengan pocos clientes, es por la mala ubicación, de lo contrario este lugar seria un éxito-

-lo tenemos en cuenta...haremos reformas en unos meses para cambiar de lugar...aun que este bosque tiene su encanto-dice ónix contenta mientras bajaras unas cartas...- Alejandro o capitán Alejandro...tengo razón si tu migraña tiene nombre y curvas-dice sacando la carta de tarot de la emperatriz

-se suele llenar bastante en otra época pero ahora muchos prefieren una bailanta ruidosa a bares así-dice Dante leyendo

-...-Alejandro voltea a verlo tras ese comentario- Eres buena, si...Heather...preferiría no tener migraña el resto de la noche, gracias- bebe y come un poco más

-perdona..la molesta...mañas de brujas de meterse en la mente de la gente-dice sonriendo burlona- descuida tu migraña ya cesara...-dice alegre siguiendo barajando...

mientras su primo sonríe con una peculiar mirada bajo la galera

**"Una fragancia acanelada**

**Te comenzara a invadir**

**Y el fingir estar en soledad**

**Tu miel en hiel transformara**

**La amargura debes olvidar**

**Y con dulzura delirar**

**Los muros de este sueño sin final"**

-Veamos si eres capaz de acertar dos veces seguidas ónix- dice Alejandro siguiéndole el juego, él no creía en supersticiones, en la suerte un poco así como en las coincidencias, pero ¿adivinación? Definitivamente no

-así...veamos...-dice ónix sonriendo barajando...- diría que con tu migraña...es un ida y vueltas...constantemente girando de sentimientos ambiguos-dice mostrando la carta de la rueda

-...Correcto, continua- dice pensando que de seguro conocía a Heather de algún lado, ya que si era asi era perfectamente predecible como era su relación aunque a él no le gustara eso

- mm...y en este giro...uh juu si que has estado haciendo travesura pirata...o titiritero debería llamarte...veo varios nombres escritos...pero el de tu migraña se lleva la corona...en particular por cierto desierto y una roca-dice sonriendo mostrando la carta del hechicero

-que?...En español, sin tanta vueltas misteriosa de bruja encantadora, por favor, si no te molesta-

-has estado utilizando a varios en tu camino, mujeres hombres, muchos nombres...pero con tu migraña..tus hilos no pudieron retenerla lo suficiente...en cierto viaje al desierto -dice aclarando recordándole cuando ella quedo en un pozo y el la pudo abandonar y ser ganador pero cedió

-...Eras una de las pasantes? No me creo que hallas acertado tanto sobre mi-

-no, para nada si te fijas ni tele tenemos, demasiadas mentiras se dicen y pocas son verdades-dice sonriendo tranquila- y como se pues ellas me dicen-dice tranquila

-...Claaaro- dice un poco extrañado de la situación. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado raro y comenzaba a darle mala espina

-y si me permites unas ultimas palabras...crédulo o no...es que quien buscas ya te ha encontrado-dice sonriendo cuando ale siente un mareo...repentino queriendo levantarse pero sus piernas no responden...cuando cae desmayado

llegando a ver borrosamente a ónix mostrándole la carta del diablo...sonriendo perversa

-la función comenzara-dice Dante cerrando el libro parándose mientras ónix deja las cartas...mirando la chimenea...donde retozaba una calabaza de buen tamaño..cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color verdoso...(el que les dio vida era el rey Jack calabaza...para hacer travesuras y recolectar almas)

-amo Jack...hemos llamado lo pedido por el cliente-dice la bruja sonriendo con una leve reverencia...

-iniciaremos el juego...con el chico...el cliente desea algo en particular aparte de lo acordado-dice Dante serio sin su galera mostrando sus cuernitos..

-entendido, continúen, y hagan lo que haga falta, si la situación lo amerita- responde una voz desde dios sabrá donde

-como diga amo Jack-dicen en coro con una reverencia mientras la calabaza deja de brillar...mirándose entre si cómplices...

**"Te cuidaran si duermes**

**La ilusión hipnótica**

**Tarde o temprano te ahogara**

**Pero no es algo divertido**

**Si ojos vendados no estas**

**Donde camines ten cuidado**

**por que mis manos te van a rozar**

**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies**

**Que tu cuerpo me darás"**

cuando ale despierta sintiéndose raro...como hipnotizado o algo así, se sentía como un niño queriendo jugar...despertando en una pieza que casualmente le recordaba mucho a la que el tenia de chico...

-veo que despertaste, ale, dime...no te gustaría jugar?-dice ónix sonriendo alegre...

-que paso?¨- dice sentándose sintiendo que la cabeza le daba unas pocas vueltas cual trompo

-nada te quedaste dormido...te veías cansado así que te dejamos dormir...pequeño-dice Dante sonriendo tranquilo...mientras ale se ve al espejo viéndose de niño no mas de 10 años...y el traje de pirata...

-...que...-dice moviéndose comprobando que si era él- QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?- Grita tapándose la boca

-jee solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, es simple consiste en jugar...-dice ónix sentándose sin drama abrasándolo acariciando su pelo...- dime Alejandrito...no te gustaría jugar a gepeto como antes-dice mirándolo cuando ale la estaba por apartar...se siente perdido en sus ojos...volviendo a la mentalidad que tenia de niño juguetón...

-es muy divertido este juego pero esta vez...tienes que llevar los ojos vendados, como le darás a la piñata sino-dice ónix sonriendo alegre e inocente

-piñata?- pregunta con interés y los ojos brillándole por la sola mención de tal objeto

-si una gran y divertida piñana-dice sacando una venda de entre sus ropas

-juego, juego!-dice emocionado

-entonces...-dice Dante mientras ónix sonríe tapándole los ojos...alcanzándole un palo caminando donde esta...que tenia casualmente la forma de el...claro que el no veía eso

-jugar ya?- pregunta al ansioso e inquieto

-toda tuya, diviértete-dice ónix mientras el Alejandro adulto abre los ojos mirándose a si mismo como niño...caminando con un bate pero no podía hablar...

Ósea lo que ellos manipulaban era el alma e inocencia de niño de este mas su cuerpo y conciencia adulta y tramposa...era la que sufría

-ayúdenme!...No te quiero pegar, ya me paso una vez y no fue lindo- dice el niño lanzando unos batazos al aire con cuidado

-por que Alejandrito...acaso no quieres los dulces que hay adentro? son tus favoritos...de chocolate y nuez-dice ónix tomando el te mientras miran...

-pero y si te pego?- dice el con inocencia

-descuida no te lastimaras, nosotros cuidamos a los niños...y no nos harás nada...tu solo diviértete-dice Dante sonriendo tranquilo...

mientras de su galera dada vuelta salía la marioneta Alejandro mirando a su titiritero estando colgado como piñata

-yo estoy bien...-dice avanzando lanzando unos golpes- Yo no los quiero golpear a ustedes. Ya me golpearon asi, y si los golpeo a ustedes mi mamá me retara-

-tranquilo estamos a distancia segura...no nos tocaras-dice ónix sonriendo...

-vas bien niño...trata mas a la derecha-dice Dante sonriendo burlón ante la cara de ale...viendo el bate golpearlo en la cadera sintiendo quebrarse

-muy bien¡ sigue así pronto..la romperás toda ...-dice ónix con una sonrisa perversa

Alejandro trata de llamar a "Alejandrito" pero este no parecía escucharlo...quedando mas atónito de ver a su marioneta..asomada en la galera de este riendo...desde que empezó a salir con Heather que no la usaba...y eso casi dos años...la última vez que la vio fue en el volcán

-"imposible..."-Piensa atónito- "Esto debe ser una pesadilla...Esto no debe estar pasando"-

-creo que no hace falta presentaciones...Alejandro...-dice ónix sonriendo burlona...- aun que el tiene bastante que decir-dice señalando al muñeco

siendo que "Alejandrito" le pegaba en el brazo sintiéndolo quebrarlo

-"No"- Piensa, daría todo por moverse pero por mas que lo intenta es inútil-"¡No, no, esperen...!"-

-jaa que se siente ser la marioneta ahora jaa-dice marioneta ale riendo- no poder hacer nada, esperar a que los demás acciones por ti?...esto es por abandonarme por esa chica-dice serio molesto

-"¿Abandonarte?... ¿Quien te abandonó? ¡Yo no te deje, te perdí cuando ese maldito volcán hizo erupción!"-

-"pero no volviste a ver si estaba, te fuiste tras piernas largas...te espere dos años medio quemado...y nada..."-dice muñeco Alejandro

-"Estuve medio año quemado! No entiendes? También me quemó la erupción! Luego tuve que esperar a que esos malditos medios encontraran la forma de sacarme de ese estúpido androide en el que me metieron Chris y chef!"- Dice entre gritos de dolor

-"igual debiste volver...no, no , no no lo hiciste...y ahora te tendré conmigo sin interferencias...pero.."-dice con una mirada sombría- "yo seré el titiritero"-dice mientras Dante sonríe burlón y ónix se encoje de hombros cuando ale ve la sombra de estos notando la silueta de dos muñecos.

**"Oculta de dudas**

**Durante un tiempo**

**Se hizo insospechable**

**La única verdad**

**Fueron mudas citas**

**Donde el pecado**

**Tan bajo cayo que**

**Amor se hizo llamar"**

-"...pero..."- dice-"era mi amig-"- dice cuando finalmente se rompe mientras Alejandrito festeja su logro, pensando ya en los dulces ricos que comería

-muy bien Alejandrito...-dice ónix sonriendo yéndolo a felicitar- vez que no paso nada malo...-dice mientras este quiere quitarse la venda...aflojándola viéndose a el mismo o alguien parecido de grande...

-que?...-dice soltando el palo retrocediendo obviamente asustado

**"La luz fue vista**

**Por unos ojos traicioneros**

**Prófugos de oscuridad**

**Ni en sombras presentía**

**Cuan peligrosamente**

**Se esta acercando a su final**

**Mi chico malo**

**¿Cómo es que te has**

**llegado a despertar?**

**Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta**

**Los nuestros vamos a vendar**

**Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa**

**No nos huevas a preocupar**

**Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**

**Regresa al escenario. . ."**

-shh que pasa...acaso no vez que es una piñata-dice ónix abrasándolo pasando sus manos por sus ojos tapándolos...haciendo la ilusión de que la piñata era un burro con sombrero

este vuelve en transe...sonriendo...mirando los caramelos de la piñata...- vez así esta mejor, sonríe para mi-dice ónix amable

-dulces, míos, míos!- dice corriendo al piso alzando algunos dulces en carrera cuando encuentra lo que parece una barra de chocolate-...toma- dice dándosela a ella, volviendo a juntar dulces rápido, como si alguien fuera a quitárselos

-gracias-dice sonriendo mientras la toma...- ven vamos a comerlos en la cama-dice llevándolo...para la pieza...

-esta bien- toma todos los dulces que puede sujetándolos con ayuda de su ropa y la sigue

Dante la mira irse chasqueando los dedos cerrando la puerta mientras sonríe escupiendo donde la piñata Alejandro...prendiéndola fuego volviéndolo a "revivir"...pero sin poder moverse

-realmente es un encantador niño-dice Dante sonriendo- cuidaremos de el..en cuanto a ti así que volverías con tu marioneta-dice sonriendo burlón mientras su cola se escapa de la cola del chaleco

-a que tanto estas dispuesto...-dice mirándolo bajando la taza de te

-"quieres que volvamos a ser amigos?"-dice marioneta ale...mirándolo...

-..."me queda de otra?"- típica actitud de Alejandro, algo adolorido

**"¿Por qué tiembla así**

**tu cuerpo y tu mirada**

**se perdió otra vez?**

**Dime si tú te atreverías**

**De mi leche tibia beber**

**Ven aquí dentro que**

**Este cuarto esta muy**

**Caliente a más no poder**

**Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos**

**Para tu fianza bastara**

**Dame la dicha de tenerte"**

-dime Alejandrito...están ricos?-dice ónix cuidándolo mientras este come...

este asiente encantado mientras la bruja saca de su sombrero leche con miel para que trague...- toma te gustara...

-o.o...como lo sacaste de ahí?- dice curioso

-jee una bruja no dice sus trucos sino cual seria el chiste-dice sonriendo alegre

-ese es un mago!- dice Alejandrito- una bruja tiene poderes- dice como buen sabedor

si es verdad, pero soy bruja..maga? jaa mm que tal calabaza, calabaza, tripa de pescado y ojo de ratón, que aparezcan unas galletas para este picaron-dice moviendo sus manos apareciendo unas galletas frente a ale

-...-Alejandrito la mira sorprendido formando una "O" con la boca-...otea vez! un pastel!- dice tomándola goloso

-jee te daré los dulces que quieras y es mas...te propongo un trato-dice sonriendo revolviéndole el pelo- no te gustaría quedarte a jugar mas tiempo...a tu mama no le molesta...pronto vendrán mas amigos...-dice sonriendo haciendo aparecer una paleta

-Claro!- Dice a punto de tomarla-...espera un momento, depende ¿me puedo dormir tarde?- se cruza de brazos mirándola desconfiado

-claro...pero a la 1 a dormir...sino no tendrás energía para jugar mañana-dice sonriendo...

-siii- festeja Alejandrito tomando la paleta y comiéndosela contento

-tengo algo que hacer...ahora vuelto, come tranquilo-dice apareciendo un pastel..saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta, ellos como buenos juguetes querían cuidar la sonrisa e inocencia de sus niños, para eso los crearon para hacerlos reir pero cuando crecen pierden esa sonrisa, y como si mision es eterna pues...ellos recuperarían las sonrisa inocente y pura de estos...por las buenas...o por las m

malas

-bien ya le han dicho el trato-dice apareciendo en la sala guardándose la llave del cuarto en su escote

**"Ahora mismo sin poder huir**

**No tienes otra alternativa**

**Es cosa de vivir o morir**

**La empalagosa miel que emana**

**Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**

**Dame el permiso de tenerte**

**Sin poder huir**

**Dame el placer. . .de tenerte"**

-esto es simple Alejandro...volverán a ser amigos...claro que el que mandara sera el...es hora de un cambio de roll...-dice mientras toma a la marioneta...sonriendo burlona..

-me presentare llegando al final de esta velada, soy Dante , el truco-dice sonriendo acomodando su galera

-y yo soy trato, jee-dice sonriente...

-así que, que dices, trato o truco-dicen en coro dándole la elección de elegir el trato para salvarse o el truco moriría de una forma horrenda

-..."...trato..."...-resignación, el miedo a la muerte que era mucho mas que el miedo que le provocaban aquellos

-bien en ese caso...trato hecho-dice sonriendo perversa..- calabaza calabaza, aliento de dragón, tripa de sapo, por esta invocación llamo al atador de almas, el silencioso...que este mortal en cuerpo y alma unido quede..a su domador , que marioneta sea amo y amo marioneta, llamado de la noche que si se rompe el trato...el truco se haga"-dice como advertencia mientras Dante coloca el muñeco en su

mano..mientras este siente un dolor mientras de su galera elevada sale un hilo y aguja con unas tijeras...acercándose haciendo la cirugía...de cortar su mano derecha poniendo al muñeco cociéndolo...

- hecho, de ahora en mas..-dice Dante

-serán uno, como fue pactado..., si llegas a quitártelo tan solo un segundo...-dice ónix sonriendo perversa

-yo me encargare del asunto...y tu alma será condenada antes de tiempo-dice Dante sonriendo malvado

-trato hecho, y gracias por el trabajo, nosotros tomaremos nuestra parte y tu el cuerpo y parte de alma de tu marioneta-dicen sonriendo...mientras MA marioneta ale

sonríe haciéndolo caminar...encontrar de su voluntad...sintiendo que cambiaban de papeles MA era ale cuerpo real y la cabeza de tela era Alejandro...

-vamos tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar...amigo, amigos por siempre...-dice MA sonriendo

pasando el rato mientras tomaban el te...tras recibir la felicitarlos..mientras la calabaza se lleva...una esfera el otro tercio restante del alma de ale...devorándola...

-gracias amo...estamos contentos de complacerlo...pronto vendrán mas niños a jugar..no? a Alejandrito ya esta dormido, en su cuarto...cuidaremos que sonría por siempre sino..-dice ónix

-cual seria la utilidad de un juguete sino mas esa-dice Dante completando

la calabaza ríe dejando de brillar...cuando escupe otro sobre con un nombre...

-eso fue rápido ...-dice Dante tomándolo...- veamos que niño debemos recuperar...-dice abriéndolo mirando el nombre escrito

-...- ónix lo lee sonriendo..emocionada por repetir la ocasión solo era una noche que podían recolectar niños para jugar...y no la desperdiciarían- será divertido...que venga el siguiente cliente-dice sonriendo...perversa...

Espero que les guste dejen comentarios jaa, veamos quien adivina la siguiente victima, podrán elegir el juguete en cuestión.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaro la serie no me pertenece, y solo utilizare algunos personajes…si tiene alguna sugerencia será bienvenida.

Gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia.

Necrara-darkmoon

**Cap 2: la bailarina**

Por la calle se siente quejas de una chica vestida de bailarina de ballet con algo de frio pero de la rabia que tenia ni lo sentía ,Heather furiosa por el latino le había puesto picante al sistema de incendios y le había arruinado la fiesta..

pateando un basurero, que se creía ella le daba el lujo de ser su novio y le viene de pirata...cuando le dijo que viniera de algo mas tenebroso...

aun que ella esta disfrazada de bailarina ejem

-...ese Alejandro...aagr! me llena de rabia!¿¡Como se atreve e hacerme eso a mí? Ya veras, me las ha de pagar!-

pateando una lata dando con un gato que le gruñe metiéndose en un callejón...Heather patea otra lata para pegarle de la bronca..cuando esta rebota atrás de ella , esta voltea pero no da con...la calle si no con un bosque...

-¿qué?...¿Aahh...maldición, como llegue hasta aquí?...Debo regresar antes de encontrarme con alguien desagradable.- comienza a caminar pretendiendo regresar.

cuando siente un ruido atrás de un arbusto algo nerviosa...tropezando..viendo que era solo un gato negro...mirándola como ¿divertido?

-eh ¿pero que caraj...?...Asquerosa...bola de pelos- musita Heather parándose muy digna y sacudiéndose el polvo de su disfraz

-maiuuu-dice maullando divertido con su corona de diamantes en la boca como diciendo "mira lo que tengo"

-eeh..¿.de donde sacaste eso?...-Dice Heather interesada

-maiuu-dice corriendo entre los arboles...haciendo que lo siga..cuando frena en un claro cansada ni rastros del gato

-...Ah...bola de pelos- suspira ella intentando recuperar el aliento buscándolo con la vista- a donde se fue?-

-hola-dice alguien atrás de ella alegre sobresaltándola del gusto, Susto viendo una chica pelinegra con traje de bruja

-Aahh! qu-que crees que haces!- dice Heather tras pegar el salto del susto que le provocó

-em te saludo, buscas algo?-dice sonriendo inocente...soplando un viento ocasional

-...si buscaba un-...olvídalo, no es nada- dice cruzándose de brazos dado que quedaría en ridículo di dijera que estaba persiguiendo a un gato por la corona que llevaba

-em supongo...no quieres tomar algo, mi primo tiene un bar cerca...descuida la casa invita-dice guiñándole un ojo sonriendo...

**"Se esconde, se esconde**

**En la profunda niebla**

**Una voz que hace enloquecer**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Y en las entrañas de este**

**Interminable bosque adéntrate" **

-esta por allá-dice señalando una luz entre unos arboles en medio del bosque..

mirando a la bailarina...inocente con cierta mirada intensa que le decía, no le ordenaba a su subconsciente que aceptara

-no, gracias pero no, yo acostumbro visitar lugares con...cierto nivel de clase. Nada personal- Heather comenzando a caminar

-supongo como quiera...ah volviste suertudo-dice alzando al gato con la corona..- ah si serás te he dicho que no saques eso de donde tu sabes...no mas atún para ti por unos días-dice suspirando llevándoselo guardando al corona bajo su sombrero...intrigando a Heather con el "donde tu ya sabes"

-...espera...ese gato...es tuyo?- Heather mirándolo extrañada, eso debía ser una broma

-si , es suertudo...por?-dice mirándola inocente..sabiendo que había picado el anzuelo

-ese es el gato que...Ah, dios, debo parecer una psicópata hablando sobre gatos con coronas de diamante y con una bruja- se golpea la frente, y es que la verdad no pudo haberlo dicho mejor

-jee quien sabe, es halloween todo puede ser-dice burlona ónix...sonriendo...- por cierto soy ónix quien eres?-dice alegre...mirándola

-...Me llamo Heather- responde suspirando, ya que estaba tratando con gente rara mejor seguir con la corriente

-ah..ya veo es un lindo nombre...-dice sonriendo...alegre..- la oferta sigue en pie si gustas...ahhh ahora que recuerdo eres algo de uno disfrazado de pirata?

-...eh? pirata?...un moreno idiota disfrazado de pirata con complejo de gato?- Heather

-am algo así...estuvo de paso...y se fue-dice inocente caminando con Heather siguiéndola

-y de casualidad no sabes a donde se-...ah, olvídalo, que ese idiota haga lo que quiera, yo voy a hacer lo mismo-

-si se por donde se fue...si esa es su pregunta...y se lo veía bastante molesto...si quiere le digo, gusta pasar?-dice caminando tranquila...

-por supuesto- dice de repente enojada

**"De prisa, de prisa**

**Si no te apuras te arrepentirás**

**De perder la ocasión**

**No dudes, no dudes**

**Acércate sin miedo**

**Que se acerca ya la diversión"**

Heather camina hasta un bar viejo, leyendo el cartel en la entrada "el caldero y la calabaza"...cuando ve a un chico de galera salir de adentro..sonriendo tranquilo pero frio...

-ah veo que hay cliente, sea bienvenida señorita-dice acercándose besándole la mano con un gesto...sonrojándola

-...gracias- dice altiva, disimulando un poco su sonrojo entrando muy digna- Valla quien lo diría, es un buen lugar después de todo-

-muchas gracias -dice galán pero serio mientras los anfitriones abren la puerta de par en par dejándole pasar...

-le traeré la especialidad de la casa, señorita Heather-dice la bruja sonriendo yendo para la cocina...

Mientras Heather mira al de la galera sacarse el abrigo con un traje formal con chaleco con llamas...sentándose atrás del mostrador leyendo...

-aquí...espero que le guste...-dice sonriendo ónix dejando la bandeja con una taza de café con miel y canela...y unas galletas finamente decorada

-como dije antes soy ónix y el es Dante-dice sonriendo presentándolo mientras este asiente sonriendo un poco volviendo a su lectura

-...un placer conocerlos- dice mas por el joven-...saben? esto esta delicioso...Me sorprenden, la calidad del lugar...es mejor de la que esperaba, tomando en cuenta que esta tan alejado- sigue comiendo.

-muchas gracias señorita-dice sonriendo Dante...- es una receta familiar-dice tranquilo

-de nada...Y..¿.que querías decirme sobre mi obtuso y futuro ex novio?-

-amm estuvo aquí de paso , quejándose sobre una fiesta que no se, y que no le gustaba ser mandado, si me permite opinión señorita es un idiota con cabeza llena de aire-dice sonriendo burlona..sentándose en la mesa

-y ¿me lo dices a mi? pff- por dios- Heather resopla

-jee así son los jóvenes de ahora pocos valen la pena-dice burlona...barajando unas cartas...

-...-Heather mira para otro lado concediéndole la razón silenciosamente

-y le interesaría una barajada...no han venido mucha gente...y quisiera matar el tiempo-dice mostrando las cartas

-no gracias. no creo en esas cosas- Heather.

-alguna vez lo ha hecho?-dice mirándola burlona viéndola mirando al costado...

Acomodando las cartas...se dice mucho de esto pero..se sabe mas por ellas que por mitos-dice tranquila

Mientras Heather se siente como mas relajada...como con sueño

-mnh...de acuerdo ónix- sacude la cabeza intentando despabilar-...sorpréndeme-

-mm ok veamos...-dice mesclando tranquila...- valla que alguien es muy amistosa, la compañía igualitaria no es tu fuerte...siempre andas sola...aun que eso de debe a un reflejo de tu propio origen-dice mostrando la carta del ermitaño...- algún problema de familia supongo...-dice recordándole a Heather con el asunto de sus padres, divorcio y cada quien su vida

-...coincidencia, sigue intentando- Heather escéptica

-mm..la emperatriz, a alguien le gusta mandar, esta siempre reluce es una carta de presencia y poder...pero con ello implica sacrificios, algunos que...afectan..directamente a la parte donde la corona tapa-dice sonriendo refiriéndose a su afición por ganar pero con ellos no vio a Alejandro casi un año...

-...Ok, admito que tienes talento...pero solo son meros trucos. No soy tonta, sabes? Apuesto a que lo adivinaste por deducción o algo así- Heather

-en parte y en parte...ellas me lo dicen...los enamorados, irónica carta para quien dice negar lo que siente, el es algo mas que un rival es tu reflejo y como tal no siempre es equilibrado, es un espejo de circo distorsionado, tu le quieres pero no por ello soltaras tu corona. claro que te molesta que ande con otras aun que sabes que el solo lo hace para buscar tu atención o algo mas-dice ónix

sonriendo bajando la carta- le tuviste celos de otras, envidia de ser miradas si quiera por el, pero la emperatriz no se baja de su trono y si lo hace espera algo digno de ella pero no siempre podrá depender de otros, si baja..deberá dejar su corona..o su orgullo? de lado..mm..curioso-dice sonriendo viéndola algo sorprendida de describir lo que le pasaba con ale...

-..como sabes todo eso?...Espero que no creas que solo esas roñosas cartas te lo dicen-

-si quieres no lo creas...solo digo lo que ellas me dicen...-dice sonriendo perversa...sacando otra...- y la ultima...es del destino, siempre enjuicias a los demás...por su estatus, o por cualquier motivo que de ego a tu figura, pero hasta que se acabo el tiempo de receso es hora que inicie el juicio-dice mostrando al carta del juicio cuando el café dulzón hace efecto durmiéndola...sintiendo su

cuerpo liviano..llegando a mirar a la bruja..sonriendo mostrando la carta y el gato maullando...mimoso en su pierna...

-...es...pera...-murmura intentando mantenerse despierta cuando irremediable cierra sus ojos derrotada por el somnífero

**"Te cuidaran si duermes**

**La ilusión hipnótica**

**Tarde o temprano te ahogara**

**Pero no es algo divertido**

**Si ojos vendados no estas**

**Donde camines ten cuidado**

**por que mis manos te van a rozar**

**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies**

**Que tu cuerpo me darás"**

-amo Jack..el encargo ya ha iniciado...-dicen mirando a la calabaza parándose firmes mirando el fuego verde que escupía la llama

-el cliente desea hacer algo en particular-dice en coro serio..pero perversos

de la calabaza una peculiar música, triste y melancólica comienza a sonar cuando entre las llamas, son expulsadas una caja de música blanca y rosada junto con unas zapatillas de bailarina.

alguien canta al son de la melodía del fuego que es lo que tenían que hacer con dichos objetos de forma suplicante y lastimera

-si así lo desea el cliente-dice ónix sonriendo burlona mirando las zapatillas

-así se hará-dice Dante caballero sacándose la galera en un leve gesto de respeto mostrando sus cuernos

De entre el fuego una ligera silueta difusa y luminosa se alza

una bailarina esbelta de largo cabello que mira a Dante con un expresión triste y dulce a la vez

ella responde su saludo haciendo una profunda reverencia como bailarina

luego el fuego y ella desaparecen

-entonces que comience la función-dice Dante poniéndose la galera de vuelta mientras ónix mira a Heather sonriendo...

-si, que le deseo ajeno, se vuelva realidad, del polvo oro se volverá y que de este un palacio se alza, alas de mariposas escarlata y ojos de serpiente, que la función de esta noche comience-dice sonriendo mientras una luz Cega el lugar...proviniendo de sus manos

al rato Heather despierta en un camerin, parecía un sueño, ella estaba en un bar...o donde estaba...no recordaba nada...viéndose el espejo con una lujosa bata hecha para una reina..., diamantes y demás

-disculpe señorita, el maestro del teatro dice que la función comenzara en 5 minutos , esta lista?-dice una voz atrás de la puerta mirando a su izquierda sobre un sillón un traje de bailarina fino y muy hermoso...con diamantes y stras bordados

-Eh...teatro?...Espera...como?- dice confundida sosteniéndose la cabeza

-señorita permiso-dice entrando una mucama antigua...no viéndola a los ojos- mil disculpe pero el director insiste..necesita ayuda?-dice esta mirándola con la mirada baja

-..ee, no...creo..creo que estoy lista...puedes retirarte- dice convenciéndose de que era un sueño

uno muy bueno, por cierto

-de acuerdo señorita, avisare al maestro...permiso-dice saliendo tras una reverencia...

a los minutos sale Heather con el traje viendo gente moviéndose con traje de la época aristocrática..cuando un joven pelinegro se acerca con traje de mayordomo

-señorita Heather, la estamos esperando, hare que lleven sus felicitaciones adelantadas a su habitación-dice serio con una reverencia

-Gracias- dice Heather caminando con paso altivo y orgulloso hacia el escenario contenta con las joyas que usaba

-mi princesa, bella donna...si que se hace rogar...por favor colóquese en posición, iniciaremos la función-dice un hombre grande, vestido a la época..recibiendo a Heather...- niñas, niñas vamos..muevan esos pies-dice a unas bailarinas secundarias...moviéndose presentables pero sin ningún llamativo casi invisibles...reconociendo a gwen, court? y otras chicas del endemoniado show

-Gwen?...-mira a las demás chicas reconociéndolas-...que hacen aquí?- pregunta con tono de voz molesto

son las que acompañan la escena, madam, dan un acto y se retiran-dice el maestro director...dando ordenes

-el escenario es solo suyo-dice mirándola admirándola

mientras las bailarinas secundarias siguen acomodándose como si no la escucharan

-de acuerdo- dice seria decidida a que las otras no arruinen su sueño

Heather se coloca en posición...sonando la música moviéndose como cuando era niña...con gran elegancia...viendo retirarse a las secundarias quedando ella...siguiendo bailando entre saltos y giros con un publico maravillado viendo varios chicos de TDI embobados con ella tirándole flores y demás

ella sonríe orgullosa y altiva feliz al obtener la atención que quería diciéndose que haría de ese espectáculo algo maravilloso

en ese momento comienza a bailar de una forma divina decidida a darle una noche la cual jamás olvidarían

**"Oculta de dudas**

**Durante un tiempo**

**Se hizo insospechable**

**La única verdad**

**Fueron mudas citas**

**Donde el pecado**

**Tan bajo cayo que**

**Amor se hizo llamar"**

cuando entre giros y giros sus piernas quieren parar, las siente doloridas...pero los músicos siguen tocando...y el público sigue mirándola dando su salto cayendo sintiendo torcerse el tobillo pero su cuerpo sigue bailando...cuando se levanta poniéndose en primera posición ya no viendo a la gente...ni a sus fans...ni siquiera muchas butacas solo 5...

cuando distingue una figura sentada viéndose a ella misma sentada en el medio...aplaudiendo...contenta cuando aun era feliz..y sus padres estaban juntos...notando a los chicos del bar..sentados a cada lado de la niña

-dime te gusta como baila, heaty-dice sonriendo ónix llamándola como lo hacía su papa de niña

-dime te gusta, heaty...?-dice ónix sentada en las gradas solitarias con Dante, y una niña que a Heather se le hace conocida..abriendo los ojos sorprendida al verse ella misma de niña...por la época cuando sus padre se separaron

-..si! me gusta esa! esa bailarina!- dice jalando de su ropa y señalando a Heather emocionada.

-me alegro pequeña, quieres que baile mas-dice ónix sacando una paleta con forma de calabaza de su sombrero...mientras Heather se mira estupefacta...sin poder dejar de bailar pese al dolor

-sisi! mas que baile más!- festeja la niña sacando la paleta comenzando a comerla con ganas.- Yo quiero bailar así...Crees que pueda ony?-

-claro es solo practica...y mucho amor a la danza-dice sonriendo acariciándole la cabeza, podrías ser la princesa de las bailarinas...te gustaría?-dice sonriendo mientras Heather se queja pero no parecen oírla mirando al maestro de orquesta seguir tocando.. cuando este se da vuelta siendo Dante con traje..sonriendo perverso...escapándose una traviesa cola de demonio del traje

-espera...-musita con dolor mientras este toca la música mas fuerte y con mayor rapidez- No! Espera! Noo!-

-..sii- dice la pequeña Heather con la cara manchada de dulce- si quiero ser la princesa de las bailarinas. Prometo practicar mucho!- sonríe

-ok y como toda princesa necesita una corona-dice sonriendo sacando la corona de diamantes poniéndosela..- así esta mejor...ahora si te vez como una futura princesa de las bailarinas-dice sonriendo diciendo lo mismo que le dijo su padre cuando la llevo al taller de danza en el pasado

-no es lo que querías, señorita, ser siempre el centro de atención...siempre alabada, siempre por arriba de los demás...deseo cumplido...o no chicos-dice sonriendo mientras mira de reojo a los chicos que ella conoció de tdi y otros..Pidiendo mas baile mientras Heather sentía sangrar sus pies

Dante

-espera...no...no lo quiero así...basta!- dice de repente sintiendo un dolor horrible y profundo.

**"La luz fue vista**

**Por unos ojos traicioneros**

**Prófugos de oscuridad**

**Ni en sombras presentía**

**Cuan peligrosamente**

**Se esta acercando a su final**

**Mi chico malo**

**¿Cómo es que te has**

**llegado a despertar?**

**Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta**

**Los nuestros vamos a vendar**

**Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa**

**No nos huevas a preocupar**

**Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez**

**Regresa al escenario. . ."**

-demasiado tarde...danza reina del ballet, danza para tu publico-dice sonriendo perverso mientras aumenta el ritmo de la melodía

-jee tu serás una gran bailarina...dime te gustaría conocer a tu maestra? ella te enseñara...muchas cosas todo un salón de baile solo para ti-dice sonriendo ónix parándose ofreciéndole la mano

-claro! claro que si! quiero aprender...quiero ser la mejor! Así papito estará contento de mi!- dice la niña tomando la mano de ónix

-de acuerdo dile hasta luego a la bailarina...-dice sonriendo ónix señalando a Heather seguir bailando entre lagrimas...

la niña se la queda viendo pensativa le recordaba algo...sintiendo un escalofrió...notándola algo dolorida...

Heather alza la vista mirando a la niña despedirse moviendo feliz su manito

-espera...-musita.

-que ocurre pequeña?-dice ónix inocente mirándola

-...Sabes? Yo quiero ser como tu...-dice la niña a Heather cuando escucha que ónix le habla-Hasta luego!...Y Ony no me pasa nada, vámonos- sonríe la niña

-ok por cierto hay un niño que quiero que conozcan estoy segura que serán buenos amigos-dice sonriendo...llevándola por unas cortinas..mientras Heather giraba dolorida entre lagrimas...intentando advertirle..pero no se la escuchaba

-Espera...no vallas...-murmura con debilidad.

-jee que dices, que quieres maravillarlos mas-dice Dante sonriendo perverso..aumentando el ritmo cuando Heather ve a Alejandro con un ramo de rosas mirándola embelesado...sorprendida cambiando a aterrada cuando ve unos hilos en su cuerpo y una cruz de madera , siendo un títere...

-...No...Alejandro...-musita ahogando gritos de dolor, mientras sigue danzando manchando el piso de sangre

-te amo Heather, rosa mía baila mas-dice ale siendo controlado por su marioneta...con el cuerpo real..viendo al ale de madera de tamaño real caminar cerca del escenario, viendo al que esta manejándolo..con sus ojos negros

-...q-quien eres...?..Basta! esto no lo tolero! Déjalo ahora mismo!-

-jee tu me conoces, reinita...ahora te importa mi amigo...el era mío, antes de tu llegada..y seguirá siéndolo...no vez lo feliz que esta-dice sonriendo..mientras ale sonríe..aplaudiendo

-...Eres...su juguete?- dice sorprendida-...Estúpido! Suéltalo ahora mismo! O juro que cuando me libere voy a hacerte leño para chimenea!- exclama de repente enfurecida

-es demasiado tarde acaso no te has dado cuenta aun...tu ya eres el juguete de alguien mas-dice sonriendo mientras alza una mano..señalando que ahora estaba danzando sobre una caja musical..gigante dada cuerda por una bailarina que se le hacia familiar...cuando abre los ojos viendo a su amiga bailaría Anabel...con la pierna y parte del cuerpo con grietas como si hubiera sido pegada

-señorita Anabel, espero que le halla gustado la función-dice Dante galante para la bailarina

acomodándose su sombrero

-gracias...Joven Dante- dice la bailarina-...Me a hecho...muy feliz- sonríe ella mirándole de forma triste.

-me alegra escucharlo señorita Anabel...-dice sonriendo sentándose en la butaca...cuando aparece ónix por otro lado sonriendo..burlona...

-bien Heather...ahora vamos a lo puntual de esta noche...aun que creo que ya sabes quien es la anfitriona de este show-dice mirando a Anabel..tranquila..

-...espera?...Ana...bel?...tu..?..p-por qué?- dice confundida dando un giro sin entender lo que pasaba.

-por que me prometiste estar juntas, que siempre bailaríamos...pero...luego me olvidaste, me destruiste...por qué? eso pregunto yo..donde quedo tu sueño de bailar, ya no te importo, ya no te importe...-dice mirándola dolida...

-Como?...escucha...yo no te tire...Si te rompí pero...cuando iba a arreglarte...mi nana de había tirado...Mama ordeno que me dieran otra pero no la quise...Te lo juro, te quería a ti!- dice ahogando un grito de dolor

-mentira, lo usado ya no te interesaba, así haces con la gente. la usas y cuando no te sirve la olvidas la abandonas..., yo no te hice nada y me tiraste al piso...me destruiste...como todo lo que amas, lo destruyes...sino ese chico no hubiera terminado así, tu le causaste su destrucción..su fin-dice llorando dolorida

-...esta bien...! lo admito! te rompí! y lo lamento! lo lamento mucho! tu eras un recuerdo de mi papá...luego de eso...nunca mas lo vi...eras especial... No me importa la gente, entiéndelo, me importa tu Anabel!-

-mientes...mientes..me lo prometiste, y no lo hiciste...-dice llorando saltando abrasándose a Dante..mientras este le acaricia el cabello...consolándola..

-shh calma, señorita Anabel...-dice el diablo sonriendo perverso mirando a Heather

-see como digas...me presentare oficialmente, soy ónix, o mejor dicho trato...y el cabeza de flama es Dante, truco...-dice sonriendo ignorando el leve celo que tenia de ver a su socio y a la bailarina...- te tengo un trato..dime te interesaría oír?

-...Anabel...-murmura Heather de cierta forma dolida.

-así que te da la culpa...dime si pudieras compensárselo estarías dispuesta a todo?-dice ónix perversa mirándola...

-...ella...fue...-da un grito gritando de dolor-...el...ultimo regalo que mi padre me dio...-grita nuevamente- si, si, si! are lo que sea!-

**"Ahora mismo sin poder huir**

**No tienes otra alternativa**

**Es cosa de vivir o morir**

**La empalagosa miel que emana**

**Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser**

**Dame el permiso de tenerte**

**Sin poder huir**

**Dame el placer. . .de tenerte"**

-bien...entonces este el trato, volverás a tu vida "normal" pero deberás pagarle todo las tristezas a la señorita, si bien sus partes se pegaron su esencia sigue partida...estarías dispuesta a tomar su lugar, tu ser la eterna bailarina con cicatrices de corte y rotura para darle la apariencia que una vez tubo..esta vez ser tu la rota-dice sonriendo ónix...- además claro que volverán a estar juntas

pero...ella será tu corazón de ahora en mas...si al llegas a romper o se rompe te morirás con ella...además de tener que bailar con ella todos los días hasta que te quedes sin pies si es necesario-dice mirándola perversa

-en otras palabras tu bailaras para ella, en la caja...como ella te bailo para ti...pero en vida...si pasas un dia tan solo sin bailar lo que ella te pida...y en ese caso me encargare yo del asunto...y no te gustara-dice perverso..mientras Anabel la mira algo dolorida...

-asi, que eliges... truco o trato-dice en coro mirándola

-...Anabel...Yo...lo admito...-Heather cierra sus ojos fuerte-...los últimos años...no...me eh portado muy bien contigo...Lo admito, eh sido...mentirosa...pero...no podría mentirte a ti...por favor...Estoy siendo sincera! te quiero y lo lamento!- grita cierra sus ojos llorando un poco

-...Es...verdad...pero...Anabel...por favor- suplica Heather

-portarte mal diría que ese termino queda corto con lo que haces princesa-dice burlón ale marionetista

-es su decisión final señorita Anabel... si ella elige trato-dice Dante recordándole que ella podía cambiar los termino de este antes de ser cerrados

-...Anabel...por favor...No me hagas esto...yo no quise que te pasara nada...yo te quería...te quise mucho Anita...-

-yo...quiero...un trato diferente-dice secandose las lagrimas..mirándola seria..pero dolorida- quiero que estés conmigo, que sea como antes que bailemos juntas...quiero que bailes solo para mi...para nadie mas...y quiero que seamos una...como antes, una en cuerpo y alma...-dice seria mirándole...

-...como quieras...Anita...si tu...estas feliz..yo igual- murmura Heather intentando pararse tras caerse dificultándosele demasiado al tener las zapatillas de bailarina rotas y sus pies sumamente lastimados

-de acuerdo, así será...ni modo-dice ónix suspirando cerrando sus ojos concentrándose volviendo al bar-..- calabaza calabaza, aliento de dragón, tripa de sapo, por esta invocación llamo al atador de almas, el silencioso...que esta mortal en cuerpo y alma unido quede..a su bailarina , que muñeca sea amo y amo bailarina, ya no serán dos

si no una, para un eterno escenario para ellas, , llamado de la noche que si se rompe el trato...el truco se haga"-dice seria cuando Heather siente un cosquilleo entre el dolor viendo una marca de calabaza en su muñeca...mirando Anabel mirarla...aun dolorida pero algo esperanzada de que sea como antes, bueno así como antes...ahora ella seria una con su amita. y amita seria una con ella.

ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse

cuando esta se la toma dolorida ve un brillo viéndose ella parada o mas bien su cuerpo al frente...de su mirada y ahora ella estaba en la caja de música...

-de ahora en mas estaremos juntas...como antes...-dice sonriendo Anabel en el cuerpo de Heather abrasándola...

-recuerda bien el trato, señorita, ahora son una lo que le pase a ella te pasara a ti, nunca dejes de bailar cuando te lo pida-dice ónix sonriendo- y por cierto de día Anabel será la principal del cuerpo a pesar de compartir de noche será al revés...así que ite haciendo al idea-dice seria mirando a Heather

-...de acuerdo...-dice agachando la cabeza, dolida

-entonces no queda mas que decir por esta noche, trato hecho se ha dicho-dice ónix sonriendo...suspirando... mientras Heather busca a ale pero este y ano estaba

-...Alejandro...-murmura dolida agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con bronca, aguantando las ganas de llorar-...lo lamento...-murmura

saliendo para la salida...mirando de reojo el lugar dolida...llevándose a Anabel...

-si es por el joven estarán bien...hay cosas que se repiten instintivamente-dice Dante sonriendo enigmático...mientras ónix va al cuarto de juegos encontrando a ale pirata niño con la mini bailarina

-aquí hay mas torta, dígame niños se divierten?-dice dejando un plato para cada uno

-noo- dice Heather haciendo puchero- Al se burla de mi vestido!-

-pero ella empezó! dijo que era un payaso y yo soy un pirata!- al

-ahh niños...deben aprender a llevarse bien...si? pídanse disculpas-dice amable dejándole leche con miel

-..-ambos se miran enojados-...perdón- murmuran después de un rato.

-bien así me gusta, tiene que ser amigos..ella es una bailarina obvia razón tendrá vestido...y cuando mientes se te ponen las orejas rojas , capitancito ale...y heaty el es un piraba...los payasos son diferentes, un pícaro y audaz pirata...-dice burlona acariciándole la cabeza

pirata

-bien!- dice al contento.

-...esta bien- murmura la niña tomando la leche.

- de acuerdo tengo que hacer, mas tarde vendré a jugar un poco con ustedes y luego a la cama-dice alegre saliendo cerrando el cuarto

entrando al bar propiamente...donde la calabaza recibía parte de la maldad del alma de Heather

-amo Jack, el trato se ha cumplido con modificaciones...-dice ónix solemne mientras Dante asiente serio

-...bien, un trato es un trato a fin de cuentas. Ahora no perdamos tiempo, la noche es larga pero no eterna y tienen mucho trabajo-

-como diga amo Jack...-dice ónix sonriendo...seria...mientras la calabaza deja de brillar..

al rato mientras ónix acomodaba un poco guardando las zapatillas de bailar...con suertudo mimoso...la calabaza brilla escupiendo otro sobre..

-mm me pregunto quien será..-dice Dante mirando a ónix tomando el sobre mientras la ve divertido

- no se ya lo sabremos-dice ónix suspirando..

-aja y así que estabas celosa?-dice burlón susurrándole al oído

-see ya quisieras, humm...serás viejo diablo..-dice fingiendo ofensa mirando al costado acariciando a suertudo

-jee justamente por eso...ónixea..descuida..este diablo tiene ojos solo por ti-dice riendo burlón por la mirada de ella...

-see como digas-dice ónix "ofendida " alejándose dando unos pasos mirando al chimenea. Por su abrigo saliendo a buscar al próximo- y si te huelo otra juguete te convierto en sapo-dice burlona sacándole la lengua saliendo

-jee ah contigo brujita-dice Dante sonriendo pícaro acomodándose la galera...

Fin espero que les guste, a ver si adivinan quien es el próximo en visitar el bosque buajajaaajaaa, ok risa malvada de bajo recursos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdón por la demora subiré tantos caps como me de mi cabeza, aquí dejo otro nuevo, gracias por la paciencia y espero que les guste.

Dejen comentarios y a ver ¿Quién adivina quién es el siguiente? (quien comente primero le daré a escoger uno mientras no sea Duncan o Gwen. Soy fan del DxG.)

By necrara-darkmoon

**Cap. 4: el héroe**

Para Lighthing la noche de halloween significaba una sola cosa: sha-bromas a perdedores. El moreno caminaba por la calle de su barrio para una fiesta de halloween pensando que grandiosas bromas haría por el camino y ya teniendo sus blancos pensados. Para qué negarlo, lighthing le encantaba causar bromas de las más humillantes a los podres desdichados que se le cruzaran, usando un disfraz de esqueleto, pero no de esos de cuerpo entero, no, claro que no usaría una pijama entera que usaban los perdedores, el lo modifico a para que sea sha-genial que marcara sus músculos y obviamente su rostro atractivo para las nenas de lugar.

Desde que dejo ese programucho con ese loco de mclean había sido extraño volver a su vida pero de apoco el fantasma de la isla se iba, no era que la extrañara, no estaba loco, pero bueno que podía decir, las cámaras lo sha-amaban, el era la estrella de allí, pero perder contra ese gusano nerd, fue terrible, le costó tiempo recuperar su popularidad lo que incluyo una paliza a ese sha-debilucho.

-esto será sha-fantástico-dice light sonriendo soberbio mirando a unos mocosos de 13 años salir con dulces, tomando una cosa de su bolso de bromas metiéndose en un callejón.

-genial me dieron barras de caramelo y 3 paletas-dice uno de los chicos festejando..cuando sienten un ruido del callejón asomándose curiosos y algo nerviosos, esa noche ponía a cualquiera susceptible

-que es eso..-dice otro cuando de los botes de basura sale un chico esqueleto sangrando caminando medio torpe..

Los chicos miran al tipo nerviosos pegando semejante grito al ver como se le caía el brazo salpicándolos tirando alguno sus dulces.

-jaa pero jaaa eso estuvo sha-genial, sha-único, jaaa- reía light levantando el brazo falso acomodando su musculosa sacando el verdadero, él era el gran light el no pedía dulces el los robaba.- que tenemos aquí, barras de dulces y de las buenas-dice sonriendo perverso llevándose su botín riendo aun de las caras de esos mocosos- light eres sha-único

Light iba comiendo unas barras de chocolate caminando por el parque, solo tenía que atravesarlo y llegaría a la sha-fiesta, observando si veía algún otro perdedor por la zona. Cuando se dio cuenta que entre paso y paso ya se había hecho mucho recorrido viendo un humo de lejos acercándose viendo una casa bar antigua con un cartel de madera diciendo **"el caldero y la calabaza"**

"**Se esconde, se esconde****  
><strong>**En la profunda niebla****  
><strong>**Una voz que hace enloquecer****  
><strong>**No dudes, no dudes****  
><strong>**Y en las entrañas de este****  
><strong>**Interminable bosque adéntrate****"**

-ahora ¿donde sha-estoy?-dice el moreno confundido no recordaba esa casa en el parque y este solo era 10 minutos a pie, alzando una ceja extrañado. Cuando se le viene a la mente que su amigo parrandero Tom siempre cambiaba de escenario cada año su fiesta, le había dicho que había alquilado un lugar especial y realmente esa casucha vieja era tétrica- jee ese Tom, si que hizo una elección sha-perfecta, solo yo la hubiera mejorado-dice egocéntrico caminando confiando.

-hola ¿estás perdido?-dice una voz atrás haciéndolo asustar pero disimulo, el era sha-genial, los geniales no se asustaban.

-no, nena, light no se pierde, Tom ya llego ¿sabes?-dice volteando para ver a la chica sonriendo su atuendo de bruja sexy si que le gustaba, viendo el vestido bordo con negro y esas botas altas delineando sus piernas daban ganas de…siguiendo en sus pensamiento cambiando su rostro debido a la forma en que la venia ella.

-¿te sucede algo?-dice ónix extrañada con pinta de inocente que dio más confianza a light, seria presa fácil, negó rápido con la cabeza- por cierto Tom dijo que llegaría más tarde, pero que pasaras-dice sonriendo la bruja

-ah ya veo por qué no me extraña y bonita ¿cómo te llamas?-dice light siguiéndola mirándola de reojo para no ser tan obvio

-me dicen ónix, un gusto-dice tendiéndole la mano alegre

-que gusto, brujita, soy el gran light, no lo olvides sha-brujita-dice galán respondiéndole el saludo- y ¿a ti quien te invito?

-nadie soy la codueña del lugar, sr esquelético-dice burlona caminando..- llegaste temprano, Tom dijo que llevaría toda la gente con el y otras vendrían como tu-dice sonriendo

-ya veo pues que sha-lugar tienen-dice sonriente, perfecto eso le daría tiempo para ligarla antes que vengan los demás y preparar trampas obviamente.

-gracias, por cierto ¿que eso de sha cosa que dices a cada rato?-dice curiosa ónix caminando

-es una expresión personal de light, es lo mas cool, como light es lo mas cool lo que diga light será cool-dice soberbio sonriendo.

-pues como digas, pasa te serviré algo dulce-dice sonriendo cálida

Light alza la vista viendo a un chico pelirrojo con traje rojo elegante de diablo, esperaba que no fuera el novio, porque le sería difícil así pero no imposible.

-un gusto soy Dante, el otro codueño del lugar-dice saludándolo con un ademan de sombrero- otro cliente que llego temprano-dice sonriendo calmado

-si, jee el primero de los muchos que vendrán, pero olvida eso, pasa te divertirás-dice ónix colocándose cada uno en cada costado de la puerta abriéndola dejando pasar a light que se sentía como una estrella de cine por el trato.

"**De prisa, de prisa****  
><strong>**Si no te apuras te arrepentirás****  
><strong>**De perder la ocasión****  
><strong>**No dudes, no dudes****  
><strong>**Acércate sin miedo****  
><strong>**Que se acerca ya la diversión"**

Light entra al lugar viéndolo algo viejo pero con estilo rustico tétrico, si que lo ambientaron bien, parecía que no había sido visto por un decorador en siglos.

-tiene un sha-genial lugar-dice mirándolo con solo correr unas mesas había gran espacio para la fiesta de baile y demás.

-gracias, siéntate, te serviré la especialidad de la casa mientras esperamos-dice sonriendo ónix guiándolo a una mesa

-claro, sha-nena, tráeme lo mejor de esta casa-dice disfrutando de la atención notando que el pelirrojo solo atino a sentarse atrás del mostrador y comenzó a leer, le recordaba al gusano nerd pero para que arruinar el momento , eso sería perfecto con el cabeza de flama ocupado el podría ligarse a la brujita.

-de acuerdo, sha-esqueleto-dice burlona ónix cómplice caminando para la cocina

-y¿ cuántos hay para esta fiesta?-dice light mirando de reojo al cabeza de flama

-unos 300, nos seño esa cantidad-dice Dante leyendo el diario- el DJ vendrá en una hora calculo-dice pasando de pagina

-genial, sha-genial, Tom sí que se lucio-dice sonriendo imaginando la gran fiesta

"**Una fragancia acanelada****  
><strong>**Te comenzara a invadir****  
><strong>**Y el fingir estar en soledad****  
><strong>**Tu miel en hiel transformara****  
><strong>**La amargura debes olvidar****  
><strong>**Y con dulzura delirar****  
><strong>**Los muros de este sueño sin final"**

Llegando ónix con una bandeja con un café con crema dulce y unas galletas, sentándose en la mesa del moreno que primero miro la bebida extrañado, el esperaba un trago no un…bueno, que Tom iba a hacer una fiesta de té de abuelas.

-jee tranquilo, cambia esa cara de amargura, si es la especialidad de la casa, pero más tarde vendrán los tragos fuertes-dice sonriendo inocente.

-ok si es así, light tomara-dice sonriendo todo sea por ligarse a la bruja tomando ese café que al saborearlo fue sha-delicioso. Terminándolo a los minutos, realmente ese lugar tenía buenas manos para el café, con gusto contrataría a la brujita para que se lo haga cada mañana.

-veo que te gusto-dice ónix sonriendo barajando un mazo de cartas

-si sha-nena no está nada mal, deberías promocionarlo más-dice encantando con el café

-me alegro, siempre buscamos el goce del cliente-dice sonriendo burlona haciendo que el moreno sonría galán

-y dime brujita que tienes ahí-dice señalando las cartas curioso

-oh son cartas de tarot, dentro del combo pues esta este servicio-dice sonriendo barajando

-ya veo, light no cree en esas cosas, son sha-tontas, light solo cree en lo que ve-dice el moreno suspirando…

-oh vamos peleaste con ratas radiactivas pero no le tienes miedo a unas cartas-dice sonriendo ónix alzando una ceja

-light puede con todo, light es el mejor, bien brujita veamos que puedes sha-hacer con tus sha - cartitas-dice sonriendo competitivo mirando a la bruja sonreír cómplice

-bien veamos, mm si que has tenido una vida llena de exigencias, principalmente por el lado materno-dice mostrando la carta de la emperatriz

-bueno..algo..mi sha- tía me crio y ella me enseño a ser sha-fantástico-dice burlón y algo desconcertado de que supiera eso, el era si de presumido y orgulloso por su tía, su padre al ser un perdedor su tía le impulso a ser un ganador.

-ya veo, se nota que buscas ser fantástico, siempre lleno de atadura que ponen las cosas de cabezas empezando por ese programa-dice mostrando la carta de hombre colgado de cabeza

-ni lo menciones, ese programa de segunda casi me arruina mi sha-imagen-dice molesto- todo por ese gusano nerd que…-dice maldiciendo en su mente

-lo veo, si que te dio una paliza-dice sonriendo ónix

-oye si vas a burlar a light, yo me sha-largo-dice dispuesto a irse

-no es burlar es comentar, pero hablando de peleas tendrás una revancha-dice burlona

-¿así?-dice interesado light se quería desquitar con ese gusano lo llego a golpear pero no podía tener el dinero

-si la tendrás, cada quien tendrá lo que merece…un encuentro inusual-dice sonriendo ónix con light prestándole atención a sus palabra- este encuentro lleva una carta dominante-dice sonriendo cuando light se paro dispuesto a irse cuando sus pies fallan cayendo dormido al piso llegando a ver la carta de la muerte en la mano de la bruja.

"**Te cuidaran si duermes****  
><strong>**La ilusión hipnótica****  
><strong>**Tarde o temprano te ahogara****  
><strong>**Pero no es algo divertido****  
><strong>**Si ojos vendados no estás****  
><strong>**Donde camines ten cuidado****  
><strong>**por que mis manos te van a rozar****  
><strong>**Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies****  
><strong>**Que tu cuerpo me darás****"**

-todo listo amo Jack-dice Dante dejando el diario, había sido relativamente mas fácil que otro casos

-¿hay algún cambio en el pedido del cliente?-dice ónix parándose acomodando unos mechones de pelo mirando a la calabaza al lado de la chimenea

La calabaza brilla con fuego verde tenebrosa, escupiendo un antifaz de color azul, dando a entender que era lo que quería el cliente.

Ónix sonríe tomándolo mientras hace una reverencia, la calabaza hace una sonora y macabra risa dejando de brillar.

-hora del show-dicen en coro mirando a light dormido en el piso sonriendo perversos.

-dulces travesuras y sueños olvidados, polvo de oro, verrugas de sapos, que vuelvan los sueños de capas e imperios han de mostrarse, con la noche apareciendo que este telón se levante-dice ónix sonriendo mientras un humo comienza a cubrir todo.

Al rato despierta light mareado eso había sido raro, el estaba en una casa vieja donde su amigo haría la fiesta o eso creía no estaba segura de nada…recordaba una bruja sexy, un cabeza de flama y luego nada…

Viéndose en un estadio olímpico, todo con cámaras, gente aclamando su nombre y con el traje deportivo de EEUU. El moreno sonríe viéndose como el atleta que siempre quiso ejem que era, por que el lighthing era el mejor atleta de su ciudad, que ciudad él era el mejor sha-atleta del sha-mundo.

-light buscaba esto, si eso aclamen al gran sha-campeon-dice caminando con la gente ovacionándolo, las chicas enamoradas gritando con fuerza. Y entre ellas estaba su tia sonriendo con su sombrero español hablándole a las cámaras de lo sha- fantástico que era.

-ahh light te amo-dice una fanática emocionada sacando fotos

-y light se sha-ama el –dice besando sus músculos haciendo pose, esto era lo que el merecía, fama, reconocimiento de su sha-talento.

Acomodándose en el primer evento de carrera de 400 metros, viendo a los demás competidores debiluchos, el seria el ganador, saliendo rápido, como un trueno, no un rayo, el sha-rayo mas veloz del mundo. Sus piernas eran ultralivianas le había sacado casi ¾ a sus oponentes, respondiendo el saludo de sus fans.

-eso el light sha-ganara todas las sha-medallas-dice sonriendo corriendo hasta haciéndolo de espalda en burla a sus contrincantes. Siguiendo la carrera cuando uno se acerca light siente algo en su mano era una píldora de explosión de pimienta, mirando al alemán que se acercaba lanzándosela sin culpa tardándolo por los estornudos.

-nadie me sha-ganara, solo light llegara a la meta-dice sonriendo sin haberle importado hacer trampa notando que los jueces ni siquiera lo había visto. – solo importa sha-ganar, solo ser el sha-mejor no hay lugar para perdedores en el sha-mundo-dice para si sonriendo llegando a la recta final cuando ve a otro competidor acercarse repitiendo la trampa asi sucesivamente cuando llega la meta pasándola victorioso, las ovaciones, los gritos.

-eso es sha- admírenme, soy el mejor, el sha- único-dice besando sus músculos nuevamente recibiendo un beso de las promotoras.- hola sha-nenas-dice más que emocionado por la atención.

Pasando asi a otras competencias, tiro de bala, jabalina, salto largo, todos los deportes era el ganador…llegando la hora de las medallas acercándose los jueces con sus sha-medallas.

-¡FELICITACIONES Sr. Lighthing usted es el atleta del año!-dice el juez felicitándolo estrechando su mano,- es un honor entregarle estas 20 medallas a usted y solo a usted-dice el hombre haciendo seña que le pasen las medallas

-tráigalas sha-viejito calvo, eso sha-nenas, vengan con el sha-lighthing-dice sonriendo cerrando sus ojos escuchando la ovación del publico

"**Oculta de dudas****  
><strong>**Durante un tiempo****  
><strong>**Se hizo insospechable****  
><strong>**La única verdad****  
><strong>**Fueron mudas citas****  
><strong>**Donde el pecado****  
><strong>**Tan bajo cayo que****  
><strong>**Amor se hizo llamar"**

El moreno sonreía viendo al viejito ponerle una a una las medallas, expectante de sus logros y las aclamaciones, cuando comenzó a sentir su cuello pesado, cada vez más pesado, supuso que era por el peso de las medallas pero era demasiado. Una tras otra pesaba más que la anterior.

-esta es por mejor tiempo de natación-dice el viejo colocándole otra medalla

-oye sha-viejito estas medallas son de oro macizo o de cemento-dice cada vez mas encorvado

-esta es por mejor tiempo en salto de garrocha-dice poniéndole otra sin escucharlo, sintiendo su cuerpo arrodillarse con fuerza por el peso no podía moverse, sintiendo el sonido de sus huesos tensionarse.

-la siguiente es por ser el más tramposo-dice una voz conocida, light levanta la vista viendo a Cameron ponerle otra medalla tensionándole los músculos

-¿pero que el sha-perdedor? Agrr qué diablos ahh-dice sintiendo sus huesos crujir

-esta es por ser el más arrogante-dice jo apareciendo entregándole otra sonriendo a su modo

-esta es por ser el más usurero-dice zoey entregándole otra siendo "amazona zoey"

-esta es por ser el más presumido-dice Mike entregándole otra pesándole aun mas sintiendo las vertebras de su cuello temblar

-está por ser el más confiable-dice el mismo Scott colocándosela dándole una sonrisa perversa

-esta por el más bruto-dice Sam entregándole otra medalla más

-esta es por ser el más perdedor-dice el mismísimo cris entregándole otra- un flacucho gusano te gano.

-¿Qué? ¡ya basta, esto es demasiado sha-pesado para light!-dice con sus brazos sin responderle y sus piernas doloridas

-esta es por ser el más débil-dice nada menos que su tía desilusionada y ofendida-eres igual a tu padre un fracasado y debilucho

-está por ser el más manejable-dice la misma "brujita sexy", ahora vestida con un traje elegante bordo de asistente.- y no soy una "sha-nena", soy ónix, "sha-perdedor"

-esta es por ser el más egocéntrico-dice Dante con un traje negro con camisa bordo sonriendo perverso- y mi nombre es Dante , no cabeza de flama.

-y la ante-ultima es por ser el mejor amigo-dice una voz que le trajo escalofríos levantando como pudo la cabeza viendo a nada menos que su héroe de la infancia "**sha-manginzer**"- el que nunca traiciona, ni hace trampa y nunca pero nunca te abandonara-dice colocándole otra medalla siendo la más grande terminando golpeando su rostro contra el suelo con un "clak" sonoro de su cuello roto.

"**La luz fue vista****  
><strong>**Por unos ojos traicioneros****  
><strong>**Prófugos de oscuridad****  
><strong>**Ni en sombras presentía****  
><strong>**Cuan peligrosamente****  
><strong>**Se está acercando a su final****  
><strong>**Mi chico malo****  
><strong>**¿Cómo es que te has****  
><strong>**llegado a despertar?****  
><strong>**Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta****  
><strong>**Los nuestros vamos a vendar****  
><strong>**Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa****  
><strong>**No nos huevas a preocupar****  
><strong>**Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez****  
><strong>**Regresa al escenario. . .**** "**

-y la ultima es de una personita en especial-dice ónix sonriendo dejando pasar a un niño pero no cualquier infante sino a el mismo de niño con una medalla de oro en sus manos

-¡pero que sha-demonios!-dice light apenas levantando la vista mareado por el dolor

-hola mi nombre, es light, quiero ser un gran atleta y un gran superhéroe jee el mejor y el más fuerte. Me dijeron que te podía entregar esto-dice sonriendo el niño avanzando poniéndole la última medalla- algún día quiero ser como tú, así de ganador-dice sonriendo alegre corriendo con ónix abrasándola

-no que…pero agrrr-dice light sintiendo su cuello ceder perdiendo su cabeza rodando entre medallas de oro.

-bien, y lo serás el más y mejor atleta-dice ónix sonriendo- además de superhéroe-dice alegre acariciando la cabeza del infante. Que mira al atleta sonriendo y festejando.

-bien pacemos al siguiente escenario-dice Dante haciendo un chasquido de dedos desapareciendo todo estando en el podio de trofeos

Light recobra conciencia esperando que sea un mal sueño pero contra a sus deseos nada de eso lo era. Sintiendo su cabeza en su lugar pero aun con dolor de cuello cuando se ve congelado en oro arriba de un trofeo con esos sha-extraños chicos, su mini sha-yo niño y su sha-héroe.

-genial esta es tu colección de trofeos, **sha-manginzer**-dice el niño emocionado usando un antifaz azul con capa.

-si ese es por ser el héroe mas atlético-dice señalando los trofeos- este fue por ser el más humilde..

Continuando así hasta llegar con light quieto observando todo atónito. Quería hablar, gritar, hacer algo pero no podía su cuerpo estaba solidificado en oro. El mismo oro de sus medallas.

-y este es el trofeo que nunca debes olvidar, el de la honestidad, seas paladín de la justicia, atleta o lo que seas no olvides ser bueno, honesto, leal, humilde y sobre todo jamás hagas trampas-dice **sha-manginzer .**

-genial lo prometo seré bueno, leal, humilde y no jugare sucio-dice prometiéndolo el niño emocionado mirando el trofeo notando algo rato con el sujeto de la punta- que tiene en la punta parece…-dice este extrañado notándolo demasiado parecido a él, pero tenía una mueca de dolor.

-shh tranquilo que pasa con el trofeo-dice ónix abrasándolo acariciándole la cabeza poniendo sus manos en sus ojos corriéndolas volviéndolo a poner en trance- ves es solo una figurilla-dice alzándolo señalando una figura de un deportista normal.

-ahh no nada ónix, jee tengo sha-hambre, podemos comer algo-dice sonriendo mientras abrasa del cuello a la chica

-claro, ven vamos por algo dulce-dice sonriendo llevándoselo mirando de reojo a Dante.

-¿Qué?¡no sha-loca, sha-niño no te vayas no dejes solo a light!-dice el moreno sin poder moverse

-¿no te basto con lo que has hecho en tu vida? Deja a ese niño –dice Dante envolviéndose en llamas apareciendo con su traje de siempre.-ahora se ha acabado la función, pasemos al cierre de esta velada-dice sonriendo perverso

-te has portado muy mal sha-boy-dice el héroe sonriendo margo haciendo note de cómo quedo destrozado luego que light de niño enojado por su padre lo tirara a un balde de acido, el era **sha-manginzer,** el héroe súper atleta. Su máxima aspiración hasta ese día que su tía le conto quien había sido su padre, no había sido un gran ganador fue un perdedor lo único bueno que hizo fue engendrarlo ya que saco los genes de su madre, según ella.

-que paso light, ¿Qué paso con ese niño, enérgico lleno de ilusiones de salvar al mundo con el deporte honesto y demás? Dime tanto te gusto el sabor de la victoria que olvidaste la humildad-dice Dante perverso mientras lo hace aparecer frente a ellos con cuerpo de oro a tamaño grande.

-Siempre tuve ideales bueno, porque me hiciste esto **sha-boy**-dice mostrando el brazo oculto de la capa todo deforma con las derretidos en su cuerpo con la pierna remplazada por un alambre- era tu héroe, tanto te gusto la victoria, me das pena, no vergüenza pero más aun te debería dar vergüenza a ti mismo al verte al espejo-dice regañándolo el héroe.

-pero **sha-manginzer** yo no quise... estaba molesto por mi padre no contigo pero-dice sin saber que decir

-no me mientas, yo te enseñe cosas que olvidaste, eres como mi enemigo ahora, mentiste a gente que podría haber sido tu amiga, en vez de ayudar al caído te burlas de él, y más daño le haces para sentirte mejor. ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres ser? ¡Un matón, aun maleante que solo le interesa ganar! Sha-esto y sha-aquello, solo dices mentiras. –dice enojado mientras Dante disfruta del espectáculo- ese chico Cameron, ¿Qué te hizo? Lo golpeaste solo porque te gano, limpiamente, tu olvidaste tu honradez por fuerza bruta eso no resuelve nada, nada, ese chico uso su cerebro, tu trampas-dice enojado.- todo por dinero ¡TODO POR DINERO!, NI MIS VILLANOS SON TAN MALOS , DE TODOS ERES EL PEOR QUE HE CONOCIDO-dice este enmascarado- me das vergüenza, vine a ver si tenias otra oportunidad, si la querías pero viendo en lo que te has convertido no sé.

-pues si así lo quieres ningún problema con mi parte, jee hace mucho tiempo que hago truco-dice perverso Dante moviendo su cola emocionado.

-debería, Sr. Dante pero primero quiero ver que decide si es que decide con sensatez-dice el héroe decepcionado.

Light los ve asustado y algo culpable su ayudo algunos campistas pero siempre buscando algo a su favor, ya no era el niño que pensó que todo era bueno y demás, la victoria, el poder y la admiración lo había consumido. Todo por no ser como su padre un atleta cobarde que recurrió a las drogas para conseguir la victoria el no quería ser un perdedor porque aun con drogas su padre perdió. El fue la vergüenza y el hazme reír del barrio.

De la bronca tiro a su héroe atleta al tacho de acido le hacía recordar a su padre, es mas él se lo había regalado. No quería recuerdo de él y su vergüenza pero ahora esto era demasiado bizarro y extraño. No sabía que le esperaba pero el cabeza de flama le daba más miedo que el chef y su cara de enojo.

"**¿Por qué tiembla así****  
><strong>**tu cuerpo y tu mirada****  
><strong>**se perdió otra vez?****  
><strong>**Dime si tú te atreverías****  
><strong>**De mi leche tibia beber****  
><strong>**Ven aquí dentro que****  
><strong>**Este cuarto está muy****  
><strong>**Caliente a más no poder****  
><strong>**Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos****  
><strong>**Para tu fianza bastara"**

-me perdi de algo-dice ónix haciendo acto de aparición vestida como siempre

-nee no mucho, digamos querida brujita, que quizás esta vez actué yo-dice perverso el diablito

-si asi quiere el cliente, yo no me opongo-dice ónix sentándose en una silla.

-denle sus opciones…-dice sha-manginzer decepcionado de quien fue su amo y mejor admirador.

-ya que-dice ónix suspirando acercándose a light de oro- bien vamos por lo oficial, soy ónix, el trato y mi simpático e inocente compañero es Dante el truco-dice sonriendo burlona

-sha-genial-dice suspirando light ahora no sabía que pasaría, no debió salir de su casa esa noche.

-pues sha-genial, el trato es el siguiente, dado que yo te veo más para el lado de Dante pues, el trato será simple, le pagaras todas las maldades que le has hecho a los "debiluchos" y más aun a tu héroe-dice seria- cada una de ellas incluyendo el acido, ya que tu nunca aprendiste bien la lección, el te tendrá que enseñar de nuevo pero en un modo más intensivo-dice sonriendo.

-como dice el dicho si no duele no sirve-dice Dante perverso- o bien puedes elegirme, te divertirás-dice sonriente causándole un escalofrió al moreno- o me divertiré como sea el caso.

-yo..jamás seré un perdedor, no seré un sha-debilucho, soy el mejor, el sha-campeón-dice molesto por el enojo, el miedo y la curiosa sensación de culpa con su juguete- lamento lo que paso sha-héroe pero light no lo hizo apropósito, light quería ser el mejor y tu le recordaba al padre de light-dice mordiéndose el labio.

-aja pero ¿qué harás?-dice Dante aburrido de su discursito en 3ta persona y las sha-palabras

-¿Qué le harán al sha-niño?-dice mirando a ónix limarse las uñas

-nada, nosotros cuidamos la esencia pura de los humanos, nos encargamos de mantener esa parte pura e infantil bien cuidada-dice sonriendo perversa- el estará bien tiene amigos nuevos, y cuidaremos bien de él, sino para que esta un juguete-dice perversa- la cuestión que haremos contigo.

-yo quiero salir de aquí, no quiero morir-dice light soltando lagrimas, el jamás lloro pero estaba al limite

-pero que débil y llorón terminaste ser-dice Dante burlón tomando un vaso de licor

-cállate, light no es llorón solo que…-dice mordiéndose el labio- yo acepto el trato, solo no quiero morir-dice derrotado dejando su orgullo de lado

"**Dame la dicha de tenerte****  
><strong>**Ahora mismo sin poder huir****  
><strong>**No tienes otra alternativa****  
><strong>**Es cosa de vivir o morir****  
><strong>**La empalagosa miel que emana****  
><strong>**Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser****  
><strong>**Dame el permiso de tenerte****  
><strong>**Sin poder huir****  
><strong>**Dame el placer. . ."**

-agr demonios, yo que me quería divertir-dice Dante resoplando

-ya deja de quejarte, el cliente decide la ultima parte-dice ónix parándose

-quiero que cumplas con lo pactado pero quiero un cambio-dice serio susurrándole algo a la bruja- eso es todo-dice serio cubriendo su brazo con la capa

-bien si así lo dices, así se hará-dice suspirando, estirando sus brazos.- calabaza, calabaza, aliento de dragón y tripas de sapo, por este conjuro invoco al atador de almas, el silencioso, que este cuerpo de oro vuelva a hacer de carne, que soporte los suplicios que otro han de vivir por su amistad farsante, su carne se vuelva plástico y su ego disminuya, que se convierta como su héroe, acompañarlo por siempre y al grito de una pena, este trato concluya-dice haciendo su magia.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gritos de light encadenado suportando todo lo que le hizo a los demás, las cargadas las bromas, los ataques de animales raros de mclean, el acido todo lo el daño que le hizo a estos. Llegando a perder de apoco su conciencia, su cuerpo más ligero cayendo al piso como una figura de acción con traje azul y blanco diciendo sha-boy.

-gracias por todo ahora nos retiraremos-dice **sha-maginzer** tomándolo mientras se envuelve en llamas apagándose quedando una revista cómica, donde estaba este con "**sha-boy**". En la tapa.

-bueno finalmente termino, que tipo sha-molesto-dice Dante burlón algo molesto por no poder participar.

-jee que no se te pegue viejo diablo-dice burlona la bruja recogiendo la revista mientras volvían mágicamente al bar. Hojeándola viendo las aventuras de** sha-manginzer** y **sha-boy**, su suplicio se repetiría una y otra vez, pelearían con el malo, lo torturarían, su héroe lo salvaría y otra vez al mismo cuento.

-y ¿Cómo esta nuestro nuevo huésped?-dice Dante sacándose la galera fastidiado mirando como la calabaza devoraba la maldad y el egoísmo de light.

-bien esta jugando con heaty y ale-dice sonriendo burlona llevando mas dulces.

Entrando a un salón con juegos, grande y espacioso con 3 niños correteando de aquí para allá.

-¿se están divirtiendo niños?-dice ónix dejando una bandeja con galletas

- no, ellos no me dejan jugar por que soy niña-dice molesta heather niña

-pero esto es de aventuras, tonta como el gran y bravo pirata Alejandro conquista la isla con sha-boy-dice burlón con el moreno cómplice

-eso y luego salto del barco, nado bien rápido y golpeo al tiburón-dice light sonriendo

-genial, me gusta que se lleven bien, pero ella también debe jugar que les parece si hacemos que ella sea…mm ah una princesa que necesita la ayuda de tan bravos y valientes caballeros-dice acariciándole la cabeza.

-mm puede ser pero yo quiero darle un golpe al tiburón-dice heather cruzada de brazos emocionada

-bien ella también ayudara a combatir al malvado tiburón-dice sonriendo ónix

Los niños comienzan a jugar armando una isla con cosas, dejando a la bruja complacida retirándose del salón cerrando la puerta con llave desapareciéndola.

-hay estos niños tan enérgicos-dice guardando la revista en un lugar seguro

-hey brujita loca, llego otra carta-dice Dante ya más relajado con la esperanza que le toque a él jugar.

-pues veamos quien será esta vez-dice sonriendo ónix perversa. Sentándose al lado abriendo el sobre sonriendo.- jee será divertido

-si, jee creo que esta vez me toca a mí recibir, así que nos vemos, no me extrañes-dice perverso lanzándole un beso con la bruja rodando los ojos

-ya quisieras, eres peor que las pulgas de suertudo-dice burlona sacándole la lengua alzando a su gato pero sonriendo al final.


End file.
